Lady Lotus (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Meranno (husband); Peter Noble (son in law)Nia Noble (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Subversive, shopkeeper | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Japan | Creators = Don Glut | First = Invaders Vol 1 37 | HistoryText = Lady Lotus was born in Japan with psychic abilities, and she meditated every day to strengthen her powers. As she grew older, she supplemented her meditation with the sacred lotus flower and learned some magic incantations. Eventually, she moved to the United States. Following the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, the U.S. began holding Japanese-Americans in detention centers to determine their loyalties. Disgusted by this, Lady Lotus took refuge in New York's Chinatown. She opened a curio shop and cast a subtle hypnotic suggestion over those who entered, making them perceive her as being Chinese. Angered at the United States, Lady Lotus decided to destroy the country from within. Using her psychic powers, she enslaved the Atlantean Nazi U-Man and made him aid her in kidnapping the Japanese-American Kid Commando known as Golden Girl. Lady Lotus wanted the Japanese born Golden Girl, whose real name was Gwenny-Lou Sabuki, to join her in her conquest of America. When Golden Girl refused, Lady Lotus attempted to hypnotize her into joining her. However, Golden Girl used her sunburst abilities to escape. She found the Invaders and the Kid Commandos and set them on the trail of Lady Lotus and U-Man. But by this time, Lady Lotus and U-Man had already fled to a new hideout and she contacted the Nazi vampire Baron Blood. Although he resisted her, Lady Lotus offered him a coffin full of his native soil to rest in, a new costume, and protection during the day (when he had to rest). Blood agreed to join her, and Lady Lotus then set about contacting the final two pawns in her plan--Master Man and Warrior Woman! They also refused her, but she used her psychic powers to force them to join her 'Super-Axis.' Shortly after sending her Nazi super-team to destroy the Invaders, one of the Invaders actually wandered into her shop. Lady Lotus used her hypnotic powers to enslave the Human Torch, and she made him believe that Captain America had stolen Spitfire away from him. Although this wasn't true, it enraged the entranced Torch and made him want to destroy the Invaders. So, during their battle with the Super-Axis, they were surprised by an attack from the Human Torch. Eventually, the Sub-Mariner was able to douse the Torch in water. This shocked him back to his senses, and he joined in the fight against the Super-Axis. The Invaders were able to defeat the Super-Axis, and Lady Lotus went into hiding after her defeat. Shortly after her disgrace, Lady Lotus was confronted by the Yellow Claw. He chastised her for her ill-conceived plan, and warned her that, though it may take him ten years of planning, he would be the one to destroy the United States (but of course that never happened, despite the Claw's best efforts). At some point, Lady Lotus had a daughter named Nia Noble as a result of being raped by U-Man. After an encounter with the Young Allies in 1943 Hollywood, Lady Lotus took the name Lotus Newmark and created her own criminal empire. Keeping a young appearance though unknown means, Lotus continued to amass power in Los Angeles until being stopped by Wonder Man and Beast and imprisoned. Lotus later escaped imprisonment and set out to reclaim an artifact, a Celestial gem that amplified her powers, that she had lost in her previous fight with the Young Allies. She was stopped by Captain America. | Powers = * Telepathy: Lady Lotus possesses a low level telepathic power. * Mind Control: Lady Lotus possesses the semi-telepathic mutant power to control the minds of other people. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/ladylotusinvaders.htm * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lady_Lotus }} Category:Telepaths Category:WWII Characters Category:Mind Control Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown)